1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure and an electrical bridging structure, and more particularly, to a pixel structure and an electrical bridging structure having a floating conductive pad that can enhance an improved interface for electrical charge injection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Active matrix flat display panel, such as liquid crystal display panel, uses thin film transistor (TFT) devices as its driving devices. Normally, inorganic semiconductor material, due to its higher carrier mobility, has been widely used as the material of semiconductor layer in thin film transistor device. Compared with inorganic semiconductor material, organic semiconductor layer has lower carrier mobility. Nevertheless, organic semiconductor material is advantageous for its flexibility and compatibility of low temperature process, and thus has been attempted to fabricate thin film transistor device. However, in the fabrication of organic semiconductor thin film transistor device, the source/drain electrode is apt to be oxidized, which causes poor electrical connection between the source/drain electrode and the pixel electrode to be formed successively. Consequently, the development of organic semiconductor thin film transistor device is limited.